offtopicbunker2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultra OT+ Purge
The Ultra OT+ Purge was an advancement of the The OT+ Nuke, Only it was all done by one individual. This is the second incident that Pegasus Device was actually involved in, the first being the "Beta Bomb". It was fucking glorious. Acquiring Admin After the Alpha Missile, Pegasus Device was accepted into OT+. He decided to change his name to Dragon Cave and see if he would get admin. His prediction was correct. Hyphero told Dragon Cave not to be the third Alpha Missile, but he wasn't. Instead, he was the Beta Bomb. Except he did it right behind Hyphero's back, and he assumed that it was Pegasus Device. He just didn't know that Pegasus Device is Dragon Cave. Dragon Cave made a new account and obtained adminship. The Raid Begins About 10 minutes prior to the raid, Pegasus Device contacted Rorschach on Steam informing him that he's about to raid. Sneaky ol' Pegasus Device made sure no one was online before the raid began. As soon as he was finished adding every letter in the English Alphabet to the filter, Roudy came online. Pegasus Device decided to delete Roudy to prevent them from even doing anything. Pegasus Device subsequently decided to IP-ban James1011 so he couldn't come online. It is unknown if his attempt worked or not. Pegasus Device resumed to purging the forum out of it's misery. He got rid of every group besides the admin group and the founder group. Using the "Handle Users" feature, he deleted everyone under 999 posts, except for him and Viral. Since James1011 hates Project Nyoka and has a grudge against people who play it, Dragon Cave changed his name to Project Nyoka just to piss him off. To prove that Project Nyoka pisses Hyphero off, he filtered it. If one were to say "Project Nyoka", it'd come out as "Dragon Cave". Isn't James a cunt? The Raid: Part Two After nearly everyone's been deleted, Pegasus Device attempted to delete himself. He, however failed. After that, he realized that more damage had to be done. To cause more damage, he changed the title to "FUCKWORLD" and the description to "oh no not again :(" He continued devastating the forum. To continue, he removed the chatbox, and changed the announcement to the same music that played on the site of The OT+ Nuke. Ten minutes later, he changed it into trolls.swf. To ruin the fun, Pegasus Device removed the roleplaying feature, and deleted RNG, and disabled reporting so nothing could be reported. Forum design Pegasus Device deemed the standard design to be "shitty", so he changed every image into a picture of Rebecca Black smiling with the text beneath saying "U MAD BRO?" After half an hour, he decided to make every single color pink, and the text small so everything would be so damn hard to read. Steam chat Pegasus Device: You ready to attack OT+? Rorschach: do it yourself Rorschach: it'll fall anyways Pegasus Device: Alright then. Pegasus Device: I'm gonna hope that I can pull all this off without alerting James. Rorschach: wait til hes offline Pegasus Device: He is. Rorschach: do it Pegasus Device: Roudy is ONline though. Rorschach: k Pegasus Device: Roudy could alert James if they find out. Pegasus Device: It's getting a little obvious that I intend to overkill the forum. Pegasus Device: I just IP-banned James from his own forum. Hahaha. Rorschach: har Pegasus Device: At least I think I did. :P Pegasus Device: I'm not gonna delete you. :3 Rorschach: k Pegasus Device: James just doesn't give a flying fuck. Rorschach: k Pegasus Device: james im fucking your form up Pegasus Device: k just plz dont fuck it up ok Rorschach: http://www.hejibits.com/ Pegasus Device: The forum is getting it's ass handed to it. Rorschach: k Pegasus Device: Take a look. Pegasus Device: Wait, are you IP'd? Rorschach: i duno Pegasus Device: Only three users are left on that site. Pegasus Device: I accidently deleted RNG. Pegasus Device: And now when you get on the OT Plus page, it crashes. Pegasus Device: check it out Rorschach: olo Trivia *Project Nyoka > Dragon Cave *The UOT+P is analogous to the PURge. *Just because one's username is "Dragon Cave" does not mean you should admin them. Sure, they may seem nice at first, but they WILL eventually bite you in the ass. *Viral was originally going to partake in the raid, but later decided not to. Category:OT+Category:OT+ DisastersCategory:FlamewarsCategory:Raids